odyssey (an Infernal Devices fanfiction)
by thebooknerd001
Summary: odyssey (n.) a long trip during which many things happen College studentt Theresa Gray's world is turned upside down when she meets her Classics to Modern Literature professor, William Herondale.
1. prologue

_**Prologue.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN ALL CHARACTERS' THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS.**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so glad to finally start this story again! I STILL can't believe that I got locked out of my old account and have to restart this whole story, but I'm glad it gave me a chance to revise my work.**

 **The songs for this chapter are:**

 _Somewhere In Neverland_ \- All Time Low

 _The City_ \- The 1975

* * *

 _Prologue._

 _odyssey (n.)_ _a long trip during which many things happen_

"Ughhh, it's 8 am already," exclaimed Tessa Gray. Two years at Oxford University and yet she still couldn't wake up early. Despite how early she had to be at class, she was excited and prepared. It was her last year at University, since she was able to graduate early. She had taken so many AP classes in high school, enabling her to take classes related to her major, English, instead of wasting time- and money on general classes.

This year, she decided to keep a simpler schedule. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, she had Advanced Creative Writing from 9 to 11 and a new class called Classics to Modern Literature from 1 to 3. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she had Translation and Interpretation from 1 to 3 and Music Theory and Composition from 3:30 to 5:30. Tessa was minoring in Music, and only needed to take one more music class. She loved playing the violin almost as much as she loved writing and editing, and the best part was that her music teacher back in New York was teaching the course this year.

Tessa finally decided to get out of bed and get ready. She wore a simple ensemble: a light blue tank top to bring out the blue in her eyes, paired with a flowy black skater skirt. She did her makeup, keeping it natural with some concealer, mascara, and lipgloss. She used a simple trick she had learned from her best friend, Sophie, for her blush- she just pinched her cheeks to get the same effect. Glancing quickly in the mirror, she grabbed her backpack which she had packed weeks before the start of classes and headed out.

* * *

 **A/N: NEW AND IMPROVED STORY WITH NEW AND IMPROVED NAME YAY! (Please forgive me for how basic this prologue is.)**

 **-thebooknerd001 (tiffany)**

 **[27 july 2015]**


	2. chapter one

_**Chapter One.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN ALL CHARACTERS' THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS.**

* * *

 **A/N: Double update because I can't wait to get this story started again! I really want to talk a lot more about Tessa's classes since I know a lot of fanfictions don't really do that. I know what you're thinking: "oh my gosh this story's gonna be so boring bc the main character** _ **actually goes to her classes**_ **." WELL I'M TRYING TO MAKE A REALISTIC STORY AND I PROMISE I WON'T OVERDO IT OKAY? Anyways, enough of me having a conversation with myself and an imaginary reader and read my story!**

 **The songs for this chapter are:**

 _Amanda_ \- Green Day

 _Canals_ \- All Time Low

 _The Kids Aren't Alright_ \- The Offspring

 _Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued_ \- Fall Out Boy

 _The Drug In Me Is You_ \- Falling In Reverse

 _Lonely Girl_ \- Tonight Alive

* * *

 _Chapter One._

 _ **TESSA GRAY'S POV**_

I walk over to the English building and quickly find Room 314- my Advanced Creative Writing class. I'm the first to arrive and waste no time sitting in the front row. No matter how bad my anxiety is, I still like to make a good first impression. As long as the professor doesn't say anything to me, I'll be fine. I hope my presence is enough to show that I'm a dedicated student. Sure enough, he doesn't speak to me and we both sit there in silence. The professor speaks just as the clock strikes 9:00. "Welcome to Advanced Creative Writing. My name is Professor DeMarco. I hope you all understand that you are very privileged to be here, considering you had to not only be at the top of your classes last year, but also had to be recommended by your creative writing teachers last year. That being said, I expect all of you to take this class very seriously. I expect you all to be prepared to begin class at nine-o'clock sharp, no exceptions. I understand that it's Monday morning and many of you might have spent the whole night partying, so good for you. Now get out of my class." Professor DeMarco walks up to a man who has fallen asleep in the back and bangs on his desk. "Your breath reeks of liquor. Come to my class wasted again and I will personally kick you out." The man, still looking dazed, wakes up for a second and waits until the professor walks away before falling asleep again. I can already tell that Professor DeMarco will be a good teacher, and that as long as I follow the rules, he won't have a problem with me.

The rest of the class goes by in a blur. Professor DeMarco doesn't do much besides spending an hour going over the rules and the other going over the syllabus. I learn that our final project will be to write a short, fictional story based on an event that has been influential in our lives, and I cringe. I _hate_ writing about anything that's happened in my life. I snap out of my daydreams and push the thoughts away just as the professor ends the class.

* * *

After class, I go home and eat my lunch- a fruit salad with a croissant. I put on my headphones, and begin working through the Advanced Creative Writing syllabus. I always like to be at least a week ahead of the syllabus, in case something happens and I have to miss class. Also, I know that if I don't finish my first project this week, I'll procrastinate until the day before it's due. I'm lost in concentration when my alarm rings. It's 12:15 and I need to head to my Classics to Modern Literature class.

When I arrive, half an hour early, the professor himself hasn't even arrived yet. I hope he's going to be a serious teacher. The professor teaching the class is supposed to be new, and he had just graduated from London University two years prior. He had so many job offers at other universities, but had his heart set on teaching here, so the University decided to hire him as a professor before another university hired him.

Ten minutes later, the professor walks in "Well, you're here early, aren't you? What's your name?" spoke the man, Professor Herondale.

I absolutely hate meeting new people, and quietly say, "I'm Tessa Gray. Nice to meet you, Professor Herondale." To prevent Professor Herondale from asking any more questions, I decide to pick up my favorite book, A Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.

"Trying to impress the teacher by coming early and reading a classic, eh?"

I internally sigh. There is no way out of this. Either I don't say anything and be seen as kissing up to the professor or say something and possibly embarrass myself. Suddenly I have an idea: to pretend that Professor Herondale is my music teacher back home in New York, Mr. Carstairs. I completely trust him and can tell him anything.

"No, I just like being on time for classes and A Tale Of Two Cities just happens to be my favorite novel," I say in a hushed tone, hoping he doesn't continue speaking to me.

"The book wasn't all that good, in my opinion."

I want to say something in response to defend my favorite book, but I just can't. Stupid anxiety. When another classmate comes into the room, I pick up my book again, relieved that he's outgoing enough to greet the teacher. I know that this class about classics is going to be terrible if the professor doesn't even like my favorite classic. _Just my luck, getting stuck with a professor who hates my favorite novel_ , I think to myself.

I push my thoughts away as Professor Herondale starts speaking. "Good morning class! My name is Professor Herondale, and welcome to Classics to Modern Literature. In this class, we will be exploring how modern novels have been inspired by classics. Do not think that just because this is my first year teaching that this class will be easy to pass." He goes over his rules and gives us a brief overview of what we will be learning. Then, he decides that since our class is so small (only about 30 or so people, opposed to a normal class size of 50 to 100 students), that we should all go around the room saying our names and our favorite classic, and modern novel. The obvious classics, Pride And Prejudice and Jane Eyre are mentioned but not once is A Tale Of Two Cities mentioned. When it's my turn to go, I take a deep breath and try to calm down before saying "M-m-my name is Tessa Gray, and my favorite classic is a Tale Of Two Cities. I don't really have a favorite modern novel, but if I had to pick it would be We Were Liars by E. Lockhart." Oh great. I stuttered and probably have officially become the class loser, considering everyone else here is so confident. "Your first assignment for me will be to write two papers, one about your favorite classic and another about your favorite modern novel. Please do not give me two summaries. I want thought-provoking papers about why you enjoy the novels so much. See you all Wednesday."

Class finally ends and I walk away from the torture chamber, deciding o work on my papers for Classics to Modern Literature as soon as I get back to my flat. A cup of tea is all I need to help me push through it, seeing as I could go on and on about how amazing books are. The rest of the day goes pretty well, working until about midnight, when I finally drift into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I SUCK AT THIS WOW OKAY WELL I'M ONLY INTRODUCING TESSA'S CLASSES SO IT'LL BE BORING RIGHT NOW BUT DO YOU FEEL FRUSTRATED BC YOU JUST WANT TESSA AND WILL TO BE TOGETHER BC I DO.**

 **Please give feedback on my story so far! There isn't any conflict (kinda) but I hope you see that Tessa is very closed off and it's going to take a while for her to open up.**

 **-thebooknerd001 (tiffany)**

 **[27 july 2015]**


	3. chapter two

_**Chapter Two.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN ALL CHARACTERS' THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS.**

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I'm so glad you guys like my story so far! I'm going to respond to my two reviews since I can't figure out how to respond on the review section. Oh well.**

 **UPDATE AS OF TWO MINUTES LATER: I can't respond to you if you're a guest. (Slow claps for Tiffany the genius)**

 _danie (Guest)_ : Wessa AU with hot professor/student sex. It's coming. (HAHAHA I LOVE PUNS ;D)

 _Sarah (Guest)_ : Thanks! I'm glad you like it! This idea actually came to me in a dream.. but whatever! Jem will be in this story too- Tessa's music teacher is Jem! For the Will and Jem being friends part: you'll find out in this chapter!

 _Guest_ : I hope you enjoy this chapter! _I UPDATED KINDA SOON. NOT REALLY._

 **The songs for this chapter are:**

 _Heavy Is The Head_ \- Zac Brown Band

 _Welcome To The Black Parade-Tribute To My Chemical Romance_ \- Vitamin String Quartet [I've been pretty obsessed with classical covers of rock songs lately]

 _Centuries_ \- Fall Out Boy

 _Something's Gotta Give_ \- All Time Low

* * *

Chapter Two.

 _TESSA GRAY'S POV, Tuesday, 30 September_

I wake up at 11:30 and immediately get ready for my Translation and Interpretation class. I take a ten minute shower, get dressed, make some coffee, and leave my flat.

I get to class early, as always, and listen as the professor, Mr. Mortmain, begins his lecture. I just love the premise of this class; it really shows the beauty of language and how translating books into another language can change the meaning of some parts of the book.

* * *

After class, I return to my flat and grab my violin and have a granola bar as a snack before heading to Music Theory and Composition. I'm able to calm down at the idea of a new class when I see the familiar face of my violin teacher, Jem. He was my teacher in New York and I'm so glad that he came to London to teach for a year. Jem and I have become so close over the course of three years that he's more like my older brother than my teacher. I look around the classroom and see that there are only about ten other students, so the class is fairly small. Although I recognize a few of the faces from previous music classes that we've had together, no one in particular stands out. Hopefully everyone will keep to themselves and this class won't add to my anxiety. Just as I begin to calm down, a girl wearing a short, revealing crop top and a miniskirt walks into the classroom. I look down and try to hide my face, but the girl walks over to me, pulls my hair back, and stares me directly into my eyes.

 _Deep breaths, Tessa, deep breaths. Do not have an anxiety attack in front of the whole class_ , I think to myself.

The girl whispers, "I see you're pretending to be invisible again, Theresa. Why don't you do yourself a favor and just kill yourself already?"

I know I shouldn't be freaking out, but it's her. Jessamine Lovelace. The girl that bullied me all throughout high school. When I learned that she was also planning to go to London University, I really did want to kill myself. I still think she purposely came here to torture me even more. Luckily, we haven't had any classes together until now.

Jem was Jessamine's piano teacher in high school, so I never told him about who Jessamine really was. She's one of those people that acts like a saint in front of all figures of authority, but in reality, she's just an evil, conniving slut that's slept with half the campus.

 _This class is going to be absolute hell._

Besides Jessamine and her endless taunting, I manage to get through class with the half of the first part of my sonata written.

Later, I make a pact to myself: _I will not let Jessamine get to me this time. I will avoid her and drown her out with my violin playing. She won't get to me again._

That night, I continue writing my sonata until I fall asleep, melodies drifting through my head.

* * *

 **A/N: INTERESTING STUFF HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO, ANYONE ELSE KINDA FREAKED OUT ABOUT MORTMAIN AND JESSAMINE? BECAUSE I AM.**

 **-thebooknerd001 (tiffany)**

 **[3 august 2015]**


	4. chapter three

_**Chapter Three.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN ALL CHARACTERS' THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS.**

* * *

 **A/N: PLOT DEVELOPMENTS ARE HAPPENING. #WESSA**

 **Okay, so here are my responses:**

 _danie (Guest)_ : I like writing mean Jessamine ;)

 _Sarah (Guest)_ : I feel like half of the Infernal Devices fanfictions out there portray Jessamine as one of Tessa and Sophie's best friends and the other half portray her as Tessa's enemy. But I prefer writing mean Jessamine because Tessa already has Sophie.

 _tsphonia_ : I don't know, I feel like the teacher/student AU is really overused sometimes, just not in TID fanfiction.

 **The songs for this chapter are:**

 _Basket Case_ \- Green Day

* * *

Chapter Three.

 _TESSA GRAY'S POV- Friday, 3 October_

It's the end of the first week back at college, and I'm glad I only have two more classes before the weekend. I have quickly grown fond of all my classes and my professors, and my classmates are all really intelligent and I love hearing what they have to say. That is, except Jessamine. It turns out that she's in my Classics to Modern Literature class too. So now I have to deal with her once a day. In Classics to Modern Literature, there are a lot of class discussions, which I hate participating in. I prefer to listen to what others have to say. Today's topic is the difference between the way classics and modern novels show romance, and Jessamine is the first to speak up.

"I, like, really don't like the way classics have romance play out. The characters, like, never have sex and basically only kiss. How do they show their affection?"

I'm really annoyed at what Jessamine said, and I don't know what comes over me, but I raise my hand, and since Professor Herondale is excited about me participating for once, he immediately calls on me.

I start out slowly, saying "Not every novel needs to have sex in it to be interesting," and I somehow end up giving a whole speech about the sacrifice in A Tale Of Two Cities, and the way protagonists in classics show their love through their words and actions, while in modern romance novels, it's hard to find a book _without_ sex in it. It just shows how love used to be shown as something so coveted, while now, people hook up all the time just to _have_ sex."

When I'm finished with my rant, the whole class just stares at me in shock. I guess once I started talking about a topic that I am so passionate about, I just got caught up in expressing my thoughts that I blocked out my surroundings.

* * *

After class, Professor Herondale compliments me on what I said in class. I am completely flustered, and say a quick thank you before leaving the room. I don't want to say anything, only to embarrass myself and have it occupying my thoughts at 2 am.

After all my classes are finished for the week, I go home and finish up some work for my classes, until I decide that I'm at a good place, with the work for the next weeks of all my classes done, except music theory. I just can't seem to find the right notes, and don't have any inspiration. This is going to keep me up all night, so I decide to my information from a good book, and tea- lots of it.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry it's short, but the next chapter is Will's POV! Also, I've been on vacation and I'm super busy with school starting soon. My chapters will most likely begin to get shorter but I will try to update at least once a week!**

 **-thebooknerd01 (tiffany)**

 **[26 august 2015]**


End file.
